bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tokuma Hyuga
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Reason Twice you added your character to another users Tailed Beast article.... If you wanted your character to be a Jinchūriki then you could have simply created your own article. Below are the logs for those articles... (cur | prev) 2011-11-21T22:15:32 Shiratori Cullen (Talk | contribs | block) m (1,555 bytes) (Reverted edits by Tokuma Hyuga (talk | block) to last version by Ten Tailed Fox) (rollback | undo) (cur | prev) 2011-11-19T12:24:43 Tokuma Hyuga (Talk | contribs | block) (1,682 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 2011-07-11T06:26:58 Ten Tailed Fox (Talk | contribs | block) (1,555 bytes) (undo) and (cur | prev) 2011-11-19T14:38:56 Shiratori Cullen (Talk | contribs | block) m (2,845 bytes) (Reverted edits by Hozuki Mangetsu (talk | block) to last version by KingBarragan) (rollback | undo) (cur | prev) 2011-11-19T12:13:00 Tokuma Hyuga (Talk | contribs | block) (2,869 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 2011-11-19T12:12:18 Tokuma Hyuga (Talk | contribs | block) (2,838 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 2010-11-06T17:54:36 KingBarragan (Talk | contribs | block) (2,845 bytes) (Created page with "{{Infobox/Character/Start | name = Two-Tailed Monster Cat | english = | kanji = ニ尾の化け猫 | romaji = Nib…") If an article has been created with the name of the user in parentheses then that means that the article in question was created for a purpose strictly for the user and is not to be used by other users without asking proper permission.... --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Appointments]]) 15:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You shouldnt have edited the pages, those were the property of User:Hohenheim of Light and User:Ten Tailed Fox respectively and again you could have simply created the page Two-Tails (Tokuma) and this would have been avoided..... and I would like to add that the excessive creation of Canon characters without cause while isnt against the rules is highly frown upon, as well as creating canon jutsu that have only one known user.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 15:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC)